


Home

by Imshee



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshee/pseuds/Imshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 5/7/2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written 5/7/2004

In my dreams I fly free  
Free to be truly me  
Life is on my side  
I no longer need to hide  
All that I am and can be  
To the horizon I see  
My future is full and alive  
For when I finally arrive  
Arrive to my final home


End file.
